


Mint, Ritual, Return

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Three drabbles involving excessive attention to the belly button.





	1. Mint

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my waist. I walked over to my mirror and opened it, grabbing a handful of cotton swabs, soap, and mint flavoured oil. It’s my daily ritual, and one I would never miss.

I dip the cotton swab into my belly button and swirl it around, letting it rub against every last bit of skin. Pulling it out I give it a sniff, grimace, and then throw it away. I repeat my ministrations with soap, followed by water. The finishing touch, a thorough application of the mint oil.

“Harry, I’m ready.”


	2. Ritual

I plop down on the bed in front of him. He looks at me appreciatively before pulling the towel off my body. He leans down and kisses me.

“I don’t understand you,” he says.

I nod, “I know.”

It’s just another part of the ritual. He slides down my body in one fluid motion, his chin resting just above my cock. He lowers his mouth hesitantly to my navel and sucks the skin at the base into his mouth. It’s not long before his tongue is probing inside, devouring every last bit of the mint oil.

“Mmmm, yes,” I say.


	3. Return

“That was better than a blowjob,” I tell him, as I’m coming down of the sensations of his tongue playing with my belly button.

“I doubt that, Draco,” he says.

“I can prove it to you.”

“How?”

“Go clean up.”

“No.”

“Fine, I’ll do it for you.” Before he can respond I have him bound to the bed, stripped and waiting. I bring out my supplies and prepare him.

“That tickles,” he says, squirming under the ministrations of my tongue.

“Just wait,” I say. Soon he is writhing under me, much like I do under him.

“You’re right.”

“I know.”


End file.
